Luigi
Luigi is the brother of Nintendo mascot Mario, and is one of their most popular characters. Despite typically being overshadowed by his spotlight hogging brother, Luigi, while not appearing in quite as many games as Mario, has been equally successful since his debut in the original Mario Bros. Game. Luigi is currently voiced by Charles Martinet, who also voices several other Mario characters. Luigi on Nintendo 3DS Luigi has appeared in several 3DS games. The following games are a list of games he has appeared in for the system, including games announced, but as of now unreleased. Super Mario 3D Land Released in November 2011, This game marked Luigi's first appearance on the new handheld. He appeared in this game as a secret playable character. He can be unlocked by clearing the first special world, which in turn is unlocked by clearing World 8. He carries his signature high jump, quick running speed, and lighter traction, but he also comes with a new fox costume for his tanooki power-up. Mario Kart 7 December 2011 marked the arrival of the ever popular Mario Kart series onto the 3DS, and with it came Luigi. He is one of the eight starting characters, and is a well-rounded character, with overall average stats. A few of the courses in the game, namely N64 Luigi Raceway and DS Luigi's Mansion, are named after the plumber. Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Luigi, along with his brother and 18 other characters from the Mario universe teamed up in February 2012 to take on Sonic the Hedgehog and his team at the London Summer Olympics. Luigi is one of 5 All-Around characters in the game, and does fairly well in every stat. Mario Tennis Open Luigi has appeared in every Mario Tennis game, and this one is no exception. In May 2012, Luigi appeared in this game as one of the starting characters. He is an All-Around character, and is a good character for first time players to use. New Super Mario Bros. 2 In August 2012, Luigi appeared as a hidden character in this game. He can be unlocked by clearing World 6, and by holding down the L and R buttons on the start up screen. In contrast to Mario's new Gold form that appears in this game, Luigi gets a new silver form. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Luigi, while appearing in the first portable Paper Mario installment, was not actually playable. Instead, he made cameos in five various levels. Those would be 1-6, 2-5, 3-12, 4-5, and 5-5. If Luigi is found by the player in all five locations, he will appear leading the parade in the end credits. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Mario Party: Island Tour Luigi is one of several characters to appear in the latest portable installment of the Mario Party franchise. He plays minigames and rolls the dice just as well as everyone else. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Luigi has been confirmed for the upcoming Super Smash Bros. game, which will the first handheld SSB game to date. Luigi will appear alongside fellow Mario characters, Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, and Rosalina. Mario Golf: World Tour Luigi is set to be one of several characters to appear in this game, which will bring the Mario Golf series to the 3DS. Not much is known about this game, save for it is set to launch sometime in 2014. Category:Nintendo characters Category:Mario characters